


Chains

by GettingGreyer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Angst, Bitterness, Canon Compliant, Catra POV, Character Study, Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Pain, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingGreyer/pseuds/GettingGreyer
Summary: Adora had always been there for Catra—she was her guardian and her friend.The Horde may have been a cage that squeezed painfully tight, Shadow Weaver may have been a shade that stalked her at night, and her life may have been bleak and weary; but through it all—Adora was there, and now she was gone.





	Chains

Adora had always been there for Catra—she was her guardian and her friend.

The Horde may have been a cage that squeezed painfully tight, Shadow Weaver may have been a shade that stalked her at night, and her life may have been bleak and weary; but through it, all—Adora was there, and now she was gone.

Catra had always imagined their future together, never her own, with them standing together, side by side, as they rose through the ranks before finally taking control of the system that had destroyed and controlled their lives. None of the pain or hardship they went through mattered—None of it. Because they had each other and they always would, Adora had promised. 

She promised.

Adora’s absence left Catra’s future suddenly blank, her life remarkably empty as if a part of herself was ripped away. Her entire life had been painted around Adora, for she was the shining sun in the universe, while Catra was just a measly comet, a ball of fire and ice that sometimes entered her orbit.

And everyone in the Fright Zone knew it. They all knew about the worthless and petulant child, the shadow who was nothing without her caster.

Catra was nothing without Adora. Adora, who always won. Adora, who was the strongest. Adora, who was the most loved. Adora who had left her behind!

And every day since, Catra has felt the stalking tendrils of Shadow Weaver’s darkness edge ever closer towards her. Without Adora’s light, she knew it wouldn’t be long before that darkness consumed her whole. Swallowing her in a painful blackness as her own weakness shredded and ripped into her, as Adora ripped into her, for Catra had no greater weakness.

Adora brought a brightness, a joy to Catra’s life that she would have never of known otherwise. It was Adora’s light that had allowed her own darkness to silently fester within her, but that light also burned. It scorched at Catra’s skin at every turn, protecting her from the shadows only when opportune, but leaving her weaker and softer for when the shadows returned again—the light nowhere in sight.

Adora only ever hindered Catra, forcing the girl’s weaknesses to fester and preventing her from embracing her true strength that came from the darkness within herself. And now that weakness was gone.

Adora was never Catra’s protector—she was her chains and Catra would break all of her chains.

**Author's Note:**

> Catra has a lot of anger and bitterness towards Adora and Episode 11 brought the idea that Catra's life is "better" without Adora in it, and I wanted to explore Catra's feelings for how that idea developed in her mind.


End file.
